No Words Needed
by WookieMan
Summary: My first story, it's kind of weird, and is just smut. Not for kids. Straight out of my own twisted imagination. Wrote this in a Skype chat, sorry for the lack of paragraph breaks. Review if you want more, otherwise I'm going to assume you don't want anymore.


And as Zack turned, he looked at the back of Anthony's head, with his ruffled hair, he felt himself slowly get harder down below. Anthony felt the gaze of someone on the back of his head, and as he turned to find the culprit, he locked gazes with his secret crush, he looked into those beautiful azure eyes, and looked away with a blush upon his cheeks, embarrassed to be caught staring. He slowly, ever so slowly looked up, back into the eyes of his crush with the blush ever present on his features, he saw that ever present grin upon Zack's face, and blushed even harder. However, this time, he didn't look away, instead he stood and walked up to his crush, his crush stood. They slowly walked towards each other, and as the reached each other, they stood there, and they stared, and stared, and stared. Sometime during this staring, they leaned forward and fluttered their eyes closed, with Anthony's blush slowly fading, and they leaned closer still, and they met lips. The beautiful feeling that shot through their bodies at that moment, made them slightly aroused. Anthony wrapped his little arms around the bulky shoulders of his love, his waist being encircled by the strong arms of the man across from him. As their tongues entangled in the dance of love, millions of years old, Anthony was slowly pushed backwards, back towards his chair, and gasped as he was roughly pushed back down into it, looking up with a cute little pout on his face, making Zack's grin grow even wider and manhood to grow as well. Anthony blushed brightly, and as he looked at the massive bulge, it was shoved in his face, and he blushed an undiscovered shade of red, he sniffed, and moaned at the scent, mewling like a cat in heat. Zack slowly unzipped his pants, reveling in the fact that Anthony was so enthralled by his erect rod, he was rubbing his face on it like a cat would a persons leg. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked up into Zack's eyes, with his lids halfway up, panting in need, need for his loves cock inside him. As he slowly engulfed the head of Zack's cock into his warm, fleshy mouth, he was elated at the pleasure he was bringing his now lover, he could tell from the throaty moans and groans coming from above his head at the moment. Zack was fascinated by the feeling of Anthony's fleshy mouth and throat bobbing up and down on him, the tight feeling of it wrapped around him, the tightness was becoming overwhelming, and without warning, he erupted into the tight confines of his lovers mouth. Anthony was so surprised at the suddenness of it, he choked, and pulled off, getting the warm, sticky essence splashed across his face, he moaned at the warmth radiating from the salty essence. As Zack panted from the climax, he looked down at his lover, and watched, enthralled by the look of immense pleasure on Anthony's face at that moment, watched as he rubbed of some of the essence and tasted it. Watched as he swished it around his mouth, and mewled with pleasure at the fact that he was tasting his long time crush in his mouth, and moaned again at the taste, surprised by the feeling of it. As he looked back up at Zack, he was elated at the panting visage of the man he was so enthralled by, happy he could bring such pleasure to him. As Zack came down from his pleasure induced high, he wished for more, to feel the other hole of his lover, to cum in the other hole, and just be in it. So, with a glint in his eye, he pulled Anthony to his feet, pushed him to the floor, and trapped his hands above his head. Anthony struggled in his grip, if only half-heartedly, but eventually gave up in his struggles. As he looked back up at Zack, his pants were ripped from his body with fervor, his undergarments following shortly after. With his large cock already lubed from Anthony's oral attention, Zack had little resistance in shoving his dick up Anthony's anal canal, his thighs smacking the soft, squishy ass of his lover. After bottoming out in Anthony's ass, he sat there for a few moments, just enjoying the tightness of his partner. As Zack sat there for a few moments, Anthony started squirming again, however in pain this time. As he started to wiggle, Zack could feel him, and groaned at the feeling. He looked down at his sexual partner, and noticed he was in pain, with tears lightly flowing down his pain filled visage. He leaned down, and kissed his tears, kissing away the pain, making him feel better, and have a more pleasurable experience. Eventually, Anthony dried his eyes, and smiled up at his lover, letting him know he could move. As Zack started moving, in and out like a piston, he sped up at the sounds of Anthony's moans of pleasure, and pumped harder at his request. Shortly after they started, Zack could feel a familiar tingle in his balls, the same could be said for Anthony, and with little warning, they both erupted. Zack filling Anthony's anus with cum, and Anthony himself spraying cum allover both of them. They panted as they came down from their pleasure induced high, hair matted to their faces by a mixture of sweat, and cum. Even whilst still sheathed in Anthony's ass, Zack laid down on the floor, holding Anthony to him, for fear of all this just being another dream, just another fling that never happened, with Anthony doing the same thing. And as they just sat there, cuddling, they slowly drifted off into the realm of dreams, with a soft smile on their faces, and contentment in their hearts.


End file.
